


What Happens in the Party...

by ajson123456



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dustin Henderson, Bottom Lucas Sinclair, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Bottom Will Byers, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Lumax, Mileven, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/pseuds/ajson123456
Summary: A series of extremely smutty oneshots involving the teen characters of the show.**WARNING: The tags tell you everything that will be included. If you're not comfortable with that, don't read.**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this a little different to anything I've done before, in that it's not a continuous story. Instead, each chapter will be its own contained scenario with practically no story, just pure smut all the way through. This is basically a series of smutty oneshots.
> 
> HEAVY SMUT AHEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan happens upon something unexpected.

The Byers house was alive with the sounds of moans, slurps and slobbers.

Jonathan stood in the open doorway. Eyes wide with shock, he took in the scene before him. Time seemed to slow down as he scanned the room.

Looking over to the left, he laid eyes on five figures, one noticeably taller than the others. He recognized the hair first. Steve's lips were pressed up against Dustin's neck as his seven-inch cock slammed in and out of the curly-haired boy's ass. In front of them, he saw that Dustin's own erection was buried deep inside Mike's tight butthole. All three were initially standing, but the boy at the front soon found himself slumped down onto the kitchen table, which was now conspicuously placed in the living room.

After wiping his mop of black hair away from his sweaty brow, Wheeler found his face mere inches from his girlfriend's butt that was teetering on the edge of the table. As such, he extended his tongue and began gently flicking it across her smallest hole. After only a few seconds, Mike felt his head bumping gently against something and looked up to see a familiar bowl-cut draping over him.

"God, your tongues feel so fucking good!" El cried out, her words directed both at her boyfriend and at the Byers boy who was eagerly eating her soaked pussy. Her praises given, the girl lifted her head to allow Will's spit-soaked cock to slide back into her mouth.

A combination of his best friend's saliva and El's own juices dripped down onto her puckered hole, conveniently lubricating it for Mike's meandering tongue.

"Oh, fuck!" Byers shouted out suddenly and loudly, causing Wheeler to startle a little. As well as deepthroating his throbbing five-inch erection, one of El's fingers was now driving in and out of Will's asshole. The telekinetic girl felt him clenching around her as she let his dick slip from her mouth. Pumping his glistening shaft with her free hand, El swiped her tongue over his balls before sucking on his rapidly tightening sack.

Still going unnoticed, Jonathan was quickly beginning to realize he was the only person in the room still clothed. His cock was now straining in his pants from watching the five horny teenagers, his little brother among them, pleasure each others' naked bodies. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Jonathan glanced to the right. The older Byers boy was unsure how he'd gone so long without noticing what was going on in the centre of the living room.

Nancy was on her hands and knees with her face buried between Max's butt cheeks. The redhead let out quiet gasps and whimpers as the older girl pushed her tongue deep into her ass. Every so often she would replace it with one of her wet digits, sometimes two, smirking at the moans that sounded as she licked and fingered Max's tight little butthole.

Jonathan stared, eyes wide and cock hard, watching his naked girlfriend until a voice caught his attention.

"Shit, you sure took your time, Byers!"

His eyes peeling away from the erotic lesbian display in front of him, Jonathan's face flushed when he made eye contact with one of the last people he ever expected to see here.

"Come to join the show?" Billy asked with a wicked smirk.

At this point, the others had been made aware of the newcomer's presence, but continued with their lewd activities all the same.

Still frozen in shock, Jonathan remained quiet.

Taking note of his silence, the mulleted teen chuckled from his position on the sofa. "Well, there's plenty goin' on. Take your pick."

Throughout their entire one-sided exchange, Hargrove hadn't bothered to stop repeatedly slamming his cock into Lucas' ass. The dark-skinned boy was grunting and moaning loudly as he bounced up and down on the thick seven-inch shaft.

Jonathan was having a hard time believing that what he was seeing was, in fact, real. His eyes were glued to Billy's long, slick cock, watching in awe how it would reappear from between Lucas' asscheeks before quickly pushing its way back into the boy's tight hole.

"Ugh, fuck! Ngh, oh shit! Fuck... fuuck!" Sinclair was moaning wildly between short breathy puffs of air, earning him a satisfied look from the mullet-headed teen, who then turned his gaze to Jonathan, still staring at them from the doorway.

"Damn, would you look at that, Byers? My boy's gettin' a little loud," he said with a shit-eating grin. "Why don't you get your sweet ass over here and keep us company?"

Blushing profusely, Byers considered Hargrove's request.

_Was this a good idea?_

His mind seemed to have decided that it was because not thirty seconds later, Jonathan found himself easing his throbbing dick into Lucas' open mouth.

Back over on the other side of the room, El had developed a pattern of alternating between sucking Will's cock and licking his ass. The Byers boy knew that whenever her tongue left his wet butthole, her finger would quickly take its place.

"Fuck! El, I'm gonna cum!" he eventually shouted to her, thinking it best to warn her of his approaching climax.

At the same time, El felt her own orgasm wash over her. "Me too!" she screamed out.

Mike pulled his tongue from her ass to watch as Will's mouth was flooded with her juices, before quickly realizing there was enough for him too as El's pussy squirted out waves of slick girlcum. The Hopper girl would be screaming in pleasure if it weren't for the hot, sticky ropes of Will's cum that were currently filling her mouth. She swallowed down his massive load with ease and removed her finger from his hole, sucking it into her mouth for good measure.

"Shit! I-I'm cumming!"

Despite still recovering from his intense orgasm, Byers jumped to attention as soon as the words left Wheeler's mouth. He leapt down from the table and within seconds, his lips were wrapped around his best friend's aching cock just in time for his climax. Will's eyes bulged as Mike's hot jizz began flowing down his throat, some of it spilling from the corners of his mouth.

"Anyone feel like cleanin' my little slut up for me?" Billy's voice suddenly echoed across the room.

Before he could even finish his sentence, El had jumped down from the table and was excitedly dashing across the living room. She smiled as she passed Jonathan, his long cock shining with Lucas' spit as it slowly edged its way into Max's ass. Nancy was positioned beneath the redhead and the two girls were enthusiastically slurping on each others' soaking wet pussies.

Once she had reached the sofa, El glanced down at the pool of liquid on the floor. Looking up, she saw that Lucas' butthole was filled to the brim with Billy's cum. She giggled at the mulleted teen and got to work.

A series of loud moans escaped Lucas' mouth when El's tongue entered his used hole. She slurped up as much of the thick cream as she could while Hargrove held open the teen's butt cheeks for her. Determined to clean him out completely, El swirled her tongue all around the inside of Lucas' asshole, scooping up any and all of Billy's load that remained.

After he was satisfied with her tongue work, the older boy removed Lucas from his lap and stood up. El noticed his toned chest was coated in strings of white, presumably of Lucas' doing. Reaching up, she dragged her hand through the sticky mess before greedily guzzling it down, much to Billy's amusement.

"Shit, I guess this place is full of sluts, huh?"

With that, he fished out his discarded clothes from a heap on the floor and, half-dressed, headed towards the door. He stopped for a brief moment but continued walking when he saw that Max was busy getting her butt stuffed by Jonathan.

"Yep. I guess it is," he chuckled to himself before leaving through the open door.

Although now one horny high-schooler down, the mid-afternoon teenage fuckfest currently taking place in the Byers' living room was still in full effect.

"Shit! S-Steve, I'm- fuuuuck!" Henderson's loud voice filled the room as his body tensed. In front of him, Mike groaned when he felt Dustin's hot cum pouring into his asshole. His aching cock was now hard again and was being slobbered on by Will.

Feeling Dustin's tight butthole clamping down around his throbbing dick, Steve buried his face in the younger boy's neck as he fired his thick load into him. The curly-haired teen slumped forward with his butt quickly filling up with Steve's cum and his cock deflating in Mike's ass.

After Harrington had pulled his now soft member out of Dustin's hole, he quickly threw himself down onto the floor. His back resting against the wall, he closed his eyes, and let himself drift off.

Mike and Dustin were now on all fours, their cum-filled butts inches from Will's face as he decided which one he would be cleaning out first. Going for the one on the left, he let his face sink between the pale butt cheeks and began sucking up Dustin's cream from Mike's ass.

"W-Will... fuck!" Wheeler panted as Will's tongue snaked around inside his hole.

After a minute or two, the Byers boy switched to the second ass on offer. Dustin's reaction came in the form of several long moans as Will used his tongue to extract Steve's hot load from his used butt.

Deciding his work was complete, Will stood up and walked off towards the opposite end of the room, his two best friends staggering behind.

Just as the boys passed them, Nancy and Max reached their peaks, both girls whimpering as they squirted their juices onto each others' faces. Even throughout her powerful orgasm, Nancy's mouth had remained open so that she could swallow down Jonathan's cum that was pouring from Max's asshole.

The three naked boys sat down on the floor and were soon joined by their exhausted zoomer, the four of them only resisting the urge to lay down so they could watch the final show of the day.

Lucas was perched on the back of the sofa, moaning intensely as El deepthroated his cock while simultaneously working two fingers in his ass.

"El, fuck! I-I..." Sinclair was struggling to speak due to the immense pleasure. Luckily, the Hopper girl pulled her mouth off his aching erection to assist him.

"Mmm... are you gonna cum, Lucas?" she asked, biting her lip as she stroked his pulsating shaft.

"Y-yeah..." the dark-skinned teen managed to answer.

"Good. I want you to cum all over my face, Lucas. I want to taste you," El told him with a filthy look before opening her mouth.

Max watched from the floor, smiling, as her best friend stroked and fingered her boyfriend.

It only took a few seconds before Lucas' cock started firing thick ropes of creamy jizz onto El's face. The girl was delighted at how much cum he was producing, with several strands shooting straight into her mouth while the rest of his gooey load decorated her face.

After gulping down the cum that had made it into her mouth, El turned to see her redheaded best friend climbing onto the sofa next to her. Smirking, she pulled her fingers from Lucas' ass and presented them to Max to suck on.

Now slouched back down on the sofa, Lucas watched the intensely erotic show his two favorite girls were putting on for him and his naked friends.

Max used her tongue to clean El's face before making out with her fiercely, the two girls moaning lewdly as they shared Lucas' thick cream between their mouths.

Only five minutes after the last drop of cum had been swallowed did the Byers house fall silent. The three girls were sleeping soundly in their boyfriends' arms, each of them dreaming about what, or rather, who they would be doing the next time this happened.

Though this was their first time doing something like this, they all knew it wouldn't be their last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finds himself cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update this time. Both complete and utter smut as always.

Mike was cornered. Looking his opponent in the eye, he let his worry give way for anger.

"Screw you, Troy!" he spat at the boy quickly closing in on him.

"You're the one that's getting screwed, Wheeler," the older boy replied, laughing at Mike's attempts at intimidating him. "Don't pretend like you haven't done this before. I've seen the way Byers looks at you. He's always staring, at you and Midnight and Toothless, probably wondering what it feels like to gag on your cocks."

Mike was seething, but his rage didn't seem to be deterring his adversary.

"Yeah, Fairy Boy's a little slut, I can tell. I bet you've all fucked his pretty little ass thousands of times."

"Shut up!" Mike screamed at him, but to no avail. He was trying desperately not to stare at the bulge between Troy's legs, knowing his own member would almost certainly be affected if he did.

Gasping as something make contact with him, Mike looked down to see a hand on his crotch. He tried to back away, but found himself pressed firmly against the wall. He was only seconds away from delivering a hard shove to the sneering bully when he felt his dick begin to rise in his pants.

Troy grinned menacingly as he obscenely rubbed his hand over Mike's swelling erection. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, Wheeler. Now, what do you say we get to it?"

The boy paused to think. As much as he hated to admit it, Mike had just recently been getting curious about what it would be like to suck a cock. It all started when he made the mistake of entering Lucas' bedroom without knocking. He had opened the door just in time to see his friend's long, hard cock sliding out of Max's mouth, with thick strands of cum following close behind, connecting his tip to her lips. After he'd practically sprinted all the way to the front door, the redhead had passed him on her way out, after having cleaned up her boyfriend's fresh juices from her face, and simply offered him a smile, seemingly unfazed about being walked in on in such an intimate position.

Since seeing Lucas' admittedly impressive piece of meat, Mike had been curious. He'd even thought about asking one of the guys if he could try it on them. He figured Will would be the most up for it, but the boy was insecure enough as it was without having his best friend asking to suck him off. That sort of question was likely to bring back his episodes.

There was Dustin to consider, too. The curly-haired boy was always prying for details about what it was like to have sex with El (he did this to Lucas about Max as well), to the point where Mike was genuinely concerned he was about to ask if he could join them for a session.

The third option was Lucas. Though he was the least likely to agree, Mike was confident he could sway him using the suspicion he had that El and Max were fooling around together during their frequent sleepovers at the cabin.

But now, Mike had been presented with a fourth option. While he hated that it was Troy, he figured that at least there would be no risk of anyone in the party finding out. If he sucked off Will or Dustin or Lucas, they'd likely end up letting it slip to the others. And the others absolutely couldn't know.

Mike looked at the bully, weighing his options. Sighing in defeat, he nodded.

"That's what I thought," Troy smugly responded as he began fumbling with his belt.

Mike considered suggesting they go somewhere a little more secluded, figuring the bike shed wasn't really the best place for it, but chose not to, not wanting Troy to mistake his concern for enthusiasm.

As soon as he had dropped to his knees, Troy pulled out his raging cock and pressed it against his lips. Mike could taste the salty pre-cum that was leaking from the swollen head. He parted his lips and let his bully's dick enter his mouth. It came as no surprise that Troy had no intentions of being gentle. Before he knew it, Mike was receiving his first ever face-fucking.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Suck my fucking cock!"

Mike's eyes were bulging out as he spluttered on the six-inch cock that was relentlessly fucking his throat. Each time Troy thrust forward, Mike's nose scratched against his stomach, and each time he pulled away, long strings of saliva clung to the tip of his cock, refusing to separate the two boys. At first, Mike was struggling not to gag, but eventually relaxed his throat and let himself be used by the older teen.

After a few minutes of intense deepthroating, Troy wrenched his dick from Wheeler's mouth, the entire shaft now completely soaked in the flustered teen's spit. Mike had only a few seconds to recover before Troy's balls were crammed into his mouth. He sucked hard on the sack, noticing how the boy's erection twitched in response.

"Fuck, that feels good! Keep doing that." Troy looked down at the breathless Wheeler boy sucking on his balls and smirked. "You ready for more?"

Looking up, Mike nodded, though he had no time to react when Troy turned around, grabbed hold of his hair, and pushed his face into his ass.

"Fuck! Eat my ass, Wheeler!"

Realizing he didn't have a choice, Mike extended his tongue and let it wander around until it found the tight hole. The older teen bucked several times at the stimulation but his hand on the back of Mike's head kept the boy's face pressed firmly into his ass.

With his own hard cock now aching for release, Mike's tongue thrashed around between Troy's cheeks, pushing in and out of the small hole as the boy groaned from the sensation.

Mike tongued Troy's asshole for several minutes, only stopping when he heard a voice.

"Yeah, that's right. And he's eating my ass real fucking good right now. Ain't that right, Wheeler?"

Pulling his mouth away, Mike turned pink upon seeing his best friend standing only several feet away from him.

"Well, you just gonna stand there, Byers!" Troy called out to the newcomer.

Will's eyes were locked onto Mike, wondering how the scenario he'd happened upon could even come to be. He stepped forward, unsure of how to proceed.

Caught off guard, Troy was was suddenly pushed down over one of the rails.

"Shit! W-what the fuck?!" he shouted when he felt something nudging against his ass.

Will watched on, eyes wide, as the tip of Mike's cock entered Troy.

"What did you think I was getting it ready for?" Wheeler asked smugly, his shaft now disappearing slowly into Troy's tight hole.

Mike started to mercilessly thrust his hips, letting himself fuck the boy as harshly as he could.

"Ugh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Troy groaned, unable to move as his ass was repeatedly stuffed with cock.

"Open up," he heard one of them tell him.

Troy looked up to see Will's throbbing cock inches from his face, the teen already butt naked. Obeying, he opened his mouth but was apparently unprepared for the throat-fucking he was about to receive.

Will's actions mirrored Troy's own from before as he fucked the older boy's mouth as fast as he could. Troy spluttered and slobbered all over his cock, but that didn't stop Byers' thrusts from slowing. His hips were moving at such a speed that his balls were slapping against Troy's chin with each movement.

As much as Will was enjoying his current position, he desperately wanted a go from behind.

"Pull out, Mike. Let him taste his ass on your cock," Will slyly suggested.

Smirking at his friend's suggestion, Mike slipped his dick from Troy's ass and the two boys switched positions.

Troy moaned once more as Will started to pound his butthole. His eyes locked with Mike's and he obediently opened his mouth. He was now well aware who was in charge.

"You like that, Troy? You like the taste of your ass on my cock?" Wheeler taunted, his dick now fucking the bully's mouth at the same speed his friend's was moments earlier. He grinned when Troy nodded. Well, as best he could with a cock slamming in and out of his ass.

Will knew he was close to finishing, but wanted to see something else first. "Turn around, Mike. Let him return the favor."

His dark-haired friend grinned back at him, clearly liking his idea.

Mike pulled his slick cock from Troy's mouth and bent over in front of him. He spread his butt cheeks to expose his hole.

Knowing what was expected of him, Troy started swirling his tongue around Mike's tight asshole, his actions earning plenty of moans from the Wheeler boy.

"Oh, shit!" Will suddenly cried out as he began pumping his hot cum into Troy's ass.

The boy groaned into Mike's butt when he felt the warm fluid fill his hole and, at the same time, felt his own cock twitch before shooting his load onto the ground.

Feeling his own climax upon him, Mike turned around and furiously jerked his cock, placing the tip inside Troy's mouth. Within seconds, he exploded, his cum firing out in thick bursts. Troy swallowed rapidly as Mike's seed filled his mouth, some of it spilling out and dripping down his chin.

After Will had pulled his spent cock from Troy's used asshole, he dropped to his knees to regain himself. The other two boys quickly followed suit.

Troy sat breathless, trying not to imagine what would happen if any of his friends found out he'd just been double-teamed by two of the AV nerds. If only they could see him now - slumped up against the bike shed wall, Will Byers' cum dripping from his ass and Mike Wheeler's from his mouth.

It pained him to know that he had actually enjoyed it, despite not wanting to. But he hadn't done as good a job as he thought in covering that up.

"There's no way you didn't enjoy that," Wheeler told him. "If you didn't, you wouldn't still be here."

Troy's face reddened and he looked to the ground in shame.

"You're ours now, understand? Ours to fuck as we please - where we want; when we want. Right?"

The bully looked at him and nodded shyly.

"Man, we've gotta let Lucas and Dustin join in next time!" Mike said excitedly. He turned to their new toy. "Would you like that? I bet you'd love to gag on their cocks just like you did ours, right?"

He nodded again.

"Looks like we've got a new member!" Mike beamed over to Will before looking back at Troy. "Welcome to the AV Club!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are hungry. Luckily, the boys are there to help them out.

_"Remember, boys: you have to finish together."_

El, Max, Stacey and Jen were on their knees in the cabin, their mouths watering and their tongues dancing across their wet lips. Small, wet pools glistened on the floor beneath each of their exposed pussies. Each girl's excitement was palpable as she eagerly awaited her delicious treat.

All four had their mouths open, ready. Their boyfriends stood before them, furiously jerking their throbbing cocks, their tips swollen and leaking.

The girls had their hands between their legs, gently rubbing themselves as they waited. All except Max, of course. There was a reason Lucas' panting was more breathless than the others boys'. The redhead had her hands cupped around his ass and was circling her finger around his tight hole.

Dustin was the first to notice her actions. "Holy shit, dude!" he boomed, his loud voice causing everyone to turn.

Instinctively, Mike and Will stopped stroking themselves and peered over to the couple their curly-haired friend was currently gawking at.

"What?" Mike asked, confused.

"She's touching his butt!" Dustin practically shouted, as if it were an unusual occurrence for the couple to be engaging in such an act.

Stacey looked up at her boyfriend and pouted mockingly. "Aww, what's wrong, baby?" she teased. "Do you want me to do that to you?"

"Please god, yes!" Dustin pleaded.

Smirking, she lifted her finger and pressed it up to his opening.

"Oh, fuck!" Henderson moaned as Stacey began toying with his asshole.

Mike and Will pulled their eyes from the two couples on their right and stared at each other in shock.

"Shit! El!" Mike suddenly shouted as his girlfriend did the same to him, her smile wide at his reaction.

Eyes still wide, Will and Jen shared an awkward look. The two were the least experienced of the couples. Although they'd fucked plenty of times, they hadn't yet reached the stage of touching each others' butts. The blonde girl gave her boyfriend a shy smile as she slowly reached up and let her hands rest on his asscheeks. Will gasped when her finger found his hole, his breathing growing faster at the new sensation.

The four boys were pumping their cocks faster than ever now, all of them moaning loudly as their girlfriends teased their tight assholes with their fingers.

"I-I'm- fuck- I'm gonna cum!" the Byers boy shouted out.

The others turned just in time to see thick juicy strands of cum shooting from Will's twitching cock straight onto Jen's face.

Seeing this set the rest of them off as, simultaneously, Max, El, and Stacey were each blasted with their boyfriends' hot sticky loads.

While his cock was still spurting out ropes of fresh cum, Lucas groaned loudly when Max's finger entered his ass, the redhead smirking devilishly as he shook around her.

The girls were sure to keep their mouths closed, wanting as much cum as possible to remain on their faces for what they had planned after.

After the four raging erections had finished spewing out their hot cream, the boys took a few steps back to admire their work before slumping down on the ground to rest their shaky legs.

Stacey turned to Max and began kissing her, gently so as not to remove any of the creamy jizz that painted the redhead's face. El and Jen did the same.

The boys watched on, their soft dicks quickly rising again between their legs at the sight of their girlfriends making out with each other.

"Ready for round two, boys?" Max asked, grinning widely after pulling away from Stacey.

"Yeah," Mike shakily answered as he rose to his feet, the rest of the boys following his lead.

This time, though, each boy took up a new position and stood before one of the other girls. Mike stood jerking off over Stacey, with Lucas over Jen, Dustin over El, and Will over Max. Despite their tight buttholes being left untouched, it didn't take long for them to erupt again, each boy desperate to add his own flavor to the girl before him.

The girls all closed their eyes as they were drenched with their second stream of hot cum.

"Mmm... you're doing great, boys!" Stacey complimented as a few small drops of Henderson and Wheeler's combined loads found their way into her mouth.

Once again, the four sweating boys exhaustedly, but routinely, switched positions.

"Fuck," Mike cursed when his soft cock disappeared into Max's mouth. She slurped up the loose trails of semen that were sliding down his length before releasing it with a  _pop_.

"I think our boys could do with some...  _encouragement_ ," the redhead giggled to her friends, who were more than willing to provide said encouragement. She smiled at seeing her boyfriend's long, dark cock already sealed in Stacey's mouth. The brown-haired girl appeared to be ahead of the game.

On the side of the room furthest from Max, Jen was working her lips over Dustin's thick five-and-a-half-inch shaft, saliva spilling from the corners of her mouth as it filled her up. The blonde was gripping tightly onto his ass, the support allowing his cock to slide into her open mouth with ease.

Next to them, Will moaned as El took his dick into her throat. She was able to go deep with her boyfriend's slightly longer member, so the Byers boy's five-incher was no trouble. Her hand was gently stroking his balls as she fervently deepthroated his sticky cock. After every few sucks, she pushed her nose all the way down to his stomach, letting it rest there for a few seconds, smiling at the soft whimpers he was breathing out.

Over on the telekinetic girl's left side, Stacey was busy sucking on Lucas' balls. Her hand was pumping his aching erection as she guzzled his sack with her mouth, deliberately letting it slip out before greedily slurping it back up. She swiftly returned to his deepthroating his slick cock, causing the dark-skinned teen to moan out as he neared his third climax.

Lucas looked to the side to see his redheaded girlfriend looking Mike straight in the eye as she worked her magic on him. She let her skilled tongue lap at his balls for a while before focusing her attention on his throbbing erection, spitting on it as she jerked him.

Sensing they were close again, each girl released her mouth from the cock that was invading it and began stroking it as fast as she could.

With a flurry of moans, the four teen boys reached their limits and tensed up, their cum once again spurting out in thick creamy ropes that latched onto the mess already present on each of the willing faces.

They were now completely spent, much to the amusement of the girls.

"Damn, look at our boys," Max smirked. "Looks like that's all they've got for us today."

"But I didn't get to taste Lucas!" El sulked, only half-jokingly.

"Yeah, and what about you, Will?" Stacey looked at the flushed Byers boy. "You haven't got any left for me?" she teased.

"You don't think you've had enough already?" Mike groaned, earning a giggle from each of the girls.

"Aw, come on, guys. One last time? For us?" Jen pleaded, giving Will serious puppy dog eyes, which somehow made her look cute even with cum dripping down her face.

The boys looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay, that's fine," Stacey said. "Maybe if you had some...  _help_... do you think you could go one more time?" She looked across to her cum-soaked friends, who grinned both at her suggestion and at the confused looks settling on their boyfriends' faces.

"Uh... sure? I guess," Lucas mumbled.

"Great!"

The four girls crawled towards the now anxious-looking guys.

"Stalker, Will, you're up," the redhead called out.

Still not quite knowing what to expect, the two boys stood up. El reached out to stroke Lucas' soft cock, giving teasing licks to the swollen tip and lapping up the small drops of salty liquid leftover from his previous three eruptions. Stacey took up an identical position in front of Will.

Max crawled over behind Lucas, pulled apart his butt cheeks, and began licking his hole.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Mmm... that good, babe?" the redhead asked with her face still buried in her boyfriend's ass.

"Y-yeah," Sinclair breathlessly replied.

Looking down at Stacey as she close her lips around his cock, Will gulped when Jen disappeared behind him.

Realizing this was a first for both of them, the blonde girl gently spread his asscheeks and carefully applied her tongue to his constricted opening.

"God, Jen! Fuck, that feels so good!" Will cried out as his ass was eaten for the first time. The sensation proved to be to much for him as his orgasm crashed down onto him and, without warning, he erupted. Still ahead of the game, Stacey released his cock from her mouth in time to be coated in his thick cream.

At the same time, Lucas bucked when Max's tongue pushed deeper into his butthole, sending him over the edge. "Shit! I'm gonna cum!" he groaned, prompting El to pull his aching cock from her mouth, close her eyes, and await the oncoming explosion.

Even as the Hopper girl's face was splattered with Lucas' hot boy juices, Max continued to eat him out, only slowing her explorative tongue once she was sure her boyfriend's balls were fully drained. When she pulled her face from his butt, she left behind a few sticky drops of the white mess that covered her.

Now well and truly spent, for real this time, the Sinclair boy collapsed down onto the sofa beside Will, their fully soft members refusing to re-harden even as they watched the girls service their friends in the same way they had just been.

El and Stacey smirked at each other from behind, before diving their faces into their boyfriends' cute butts. The two others were performing from the front, with Jen on Mike, and Max on Dustin.

Henderson and Wheeler were moaning loudly as they were stimulated from both ends, the mouths on their cocks and their girlfriends' wet tongues probing into their tight holes bringing them to their finishes in seconds.

From across the room, Lucas and Will watched their girlfriends receive their final dose of fresh teen spunk, with Mike and Dustin grunting and groaning as their final offerings sprayed from their pulsing cocks.

It seemed the girls were now finally satisfied with the amount they had been gifted. Their faces were completely glazed in hot cum, parts of their necks too; even their tits. They were making out now, this time passionately, using their mouths and tongues to clean each others' soaked faces.

The kissing quickly progressed as El soon had Max spread out on the coffee table and was hungrily eating her dripping wet pussy, letting the cum from her face latch onto the girl's folds as she tongued her.

Jen lowered herself onto Max's face, moaning when the redhead promptly began tonguefucking both of her holes.

Stacey was beneath El, licking her cunt and fingering her tight ass for a while before the Hopper girl repositioned herself. She flipped Max over and pushed her face between her asscheeks, frantically slurping her best friend's pussy and asshole.

The boys' cum was getting smeared all over as the girls relentlessly fingered and tongued each other until they couldn't hold back any longer. Their moans and whimpers echoed through the cabin and the boys watched as each of them squirted out a wave of girlcum onto the others, completely drenching each other in their spraying juices.

The girls were in a complete mess, all of them soaked in a delicious mixture of spit, cum and juices as they lay panting and sweating.

"Stalker, I need you to clean me up," Max said between heavy breaths. She looked at her boyfriend and spread her legs, her fingers teasingly running over her glistening folds.

Lucas stared at her, dumbfounded. "Seriously? We haven't done enough?"

Max pouted. "You don't normally complain about eating my wet pussy," she said as innocently as she could.

The others giggled and El glanced over at Mike, pouting as well.

"I mean, you guys are kinda responsible for most of this," Stacey told them, eyeing her boyfriend seductively. "Come on boys, get to it. Your work here is not yet done," she winked at them.

Dustin looked to the others and then back to his girlfriend.

"Son of a bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be much shorter, but I got carried away as usual so...
> 
> I'm also working on completing some of my unfinished stories so expect those to be updated soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle Byers receives a visitor.

Will sat alone in Castle Byers. He was working on his latest drawing - a portrait of the entire party dressed as their D&D counterparts. He'd only gotten Dustin and half of Lucas drawn so far but he was making good progress. Hearing a noise, he looked up to find El peeling back the curtain and ducking under the entrance.

"Hi, Will," the girl casually greeted him.

"Hey, El," he replied, shifting over to allow her to sit. She remained kneeling however and began taking off her coat.

Will watched with a look of confusion and then surprise as El proceeded to lift her t-shirt over her head, exposing her naked chest. Her breasts were fully revealed to him and he could see her nipples were hard.

"El, w-what are you..." he stumbled for words but was cut off when she placed her finger over his lips.

"Mike's been gone for almost a week. That's too long," she told him.

Mike was away on vacation and she'd been left deprived of cock. The night before, she had come up with a naughty plan to fix that.

"I don't... I-" Will tried to speak again but El shook her head, effectively silencing him.

She reached down to her jeans and slid them off, tossing them aside. Her panties were completely soaked and the shocked Byers boy was about to find out why. She removed them too and sat down in front of him. When she spread her legs, Will saw there was a fresh load of cum dripping from her pussy. It was now obvious that he wasn't her first stop of the day.

El pushed two fingers into herself, getting them coated in the sticky cream. "This is Dustin's cum," she said bluntly. "I want you to eat it."

Will stared at her, stunned. Truthfully, he did have a crush on Dustin. In fact, he had a crush on all five of his best friends.

He wasn't sure what came over him, but he obliged, very quickly too. He dropped down in front of El and begin vigorously eating her out. It was hard to believe from his skilled tongue that this was his first sexual experience with a girl. Or anyone, for that matter.

"Oh... yeah. Yes, Will! Fuck!" El moaned as Will sucked up Dustin's cream straight from her wet cunt. He soon realized how much he enjoyed the taste and stuck his tongue in deeper, desperate for more.

El was surprised at how quickly he cleaned her up and gently pushed his head away once he'd finished. "That felt great, Will. Do you think you could do that again?" she asked.

Noticing the confusion on his face, El turned around and bent over, lifting her ass in the air. She pulled on her butt cheeks to reveal another load of cum, this one leaking from her asshole that had quite clearly been recently fucked. "And this is Lucas' cum," she told him, as blunt as before.

Not needing to be told again, Will pressed his face into her ass and began slurping up the creamy jizz. She moaned each time his tongue pushed into her hole and grabbed the back of his head to assist him. The Byers boy made short work of extracting Lucas' thick load from her ass and pulled away to let her know he was finished.

"Good. Now take off your clothes," she demanded.

There was no way he could refuse. He was well aware that this girl could kill someone with her mind if she wanted to. Will fumbled around and quickly got his shirt off. He followed up by removing his jeans and boxers, letting his hard cock spring free.

El licked her lips and approached him. She spit in her hand and wrapped it around his erection, jerking it and getting it wet for her next move.

Will gasped at the contact but had little time to react properly as El lowered herself onto his cock. He slid in easily and immediately felt the warmth and wetness of her cunt embrace him.

"That's it, Will! Fuck, yes!" she moaned as she started to bounce up and down on his dick. She used one hand to grip onto the back of his neck and the other to play with his balls.

Moaning wildly at the immense pleasure that was consuming him, Will did all he could to stop himself from erupting straight away, though the girl currently fucking herself on his cock was making it extremely difficult.

Without warning, El lifted herself off him and grabbed the base of his dick. She moved forward slightly and guided it straight into her ass, almost screaming in pleasure as he entered her.

"God," Will breathed out, his voice weak.

"Fuck me, Will!" El commanded. "Fuck my ass. Fuck me hard!"

Will obliged once again and repeatedly slammed his hips upwards, sending his cock deep inside her ass with each thrust. Her hole was still reasonably tight, even after having Lucas' thick length inside her less than an hour earlier.

Will watched on as El dismounted him again. Only this time she turned away from him and got down on all fours. Knowing what was expected of him, Will rose to his knees and pushed his cock back inside her butt, making them both groan. He started to thrust back and forth as quickly as he could and the sound of slapping skin soon became as loud as their combined moans. Although he'd cleared most of it out with his tongue, there was still some of Lucas' cum left inside her ass and he could feel it lining his shaft.

His climax rapidly approaching, Will called out to the curly-haired girl. "El- fuck! I... I think I'm gonna c-cuuum!"

"Pull- oh, god... p-pull out!" she commanded.

After Will had done so, El spun around and crawled over to him. Wasting no time, she licked a long stripe across his ballsack and trailed all the way up to his sticky tip, before engulfing his entire length in her mouth. She could taste what remained of Lucas' cum on his cock and deliberately swiped her tongue along his shaft in order to slurp it up.

"Oh, fuuuck! God, El!" Will cried out as a new and intensely pleasurable sensation washed over him. He looked down to see El's finger sliding into his tight hole and immediately lost control. His body shook and ropes of thick cum fired from his twitching cock straight down El's throat. He kept on spurting for a few seconds until his orgasm passed. El hungrily swallowed down his hot load and pulled her finger from his ass, sucking it into her mouth with a devilish smirk.

Yet again, Will found himself unable to speak. "W-wow. El, t-that... that was..."

"I know."

She moved to gather up her discarded clothes and began to redress herself. Once she was all set to go, she turned to him. "Thanks, Will. That was fun. We can do this again when Mike's back. Maybe Lucas and Dustin can join us, too."

Will's eyes widened at her words and the girl smiled at her own suggestion. "I'm sure Max would be up for that. I'll go ask her now."

After she had finished rambling to herself, El waved goodbye and left, leaving Will alone, naked and exhausted from his first ever fucking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's three chapters to make up for being gone for so long.

"I think they might need some convincing. Care to demonstrate, Stalker?"

Smirking, Lucas stepped forward and approached Max who was on her knees next to his bed, naked and ready to be used.

Mike, Dustin, and Will were standing in front of her. All three of them were stroking their cocks as they stared ahead.

His dick rock hard and throbbing, the dark-skinned teen stood over his girlfriend. Max opened her mouth and let Lucas's cock slide all the way in. He pulled out slowly and then _slammed_ back in, harder than any of the other boys were expecting. They heard Max gag but the redhead wasn't deterred. Instead, she nodded up at him and he responded by doing it again.

Lucas lifted his leg up onto the bed for leverage and Max took hold of his hands, placing them on the back of her head. She let her Lucas's erection slip from her mouth and turned to the other boys. "Watch carefully," she told them. They did, both curiously and eagerly, but still, none of them were prepared for what came next.

Without warning, Lucas began hammering his cock in and out of Max's mouth, causing her to gag and splutter. She refused to pull away and instead let her boyfriend furiously and relentlessly fuck her throat. Her eyes were watering and saliva was trailing from her mouth as Lucas drilled into her at an unimaginable speed. His balls were harshly smacking against her chin and she was forced to tightly grip onto his ass with both hands.

The others stood watching, dicks twitching in excitement, the three of them having never seen anything quite like this before.

"Ugh, fuck," Lucas groaned when Max's thrashing stopped. He pulled back and several strings of spit left her mouth along with him. His cock was completely soaked. Trails of saliva were pouring down his length, some of them dripping onto the floor, others running down over his ballsack. Lucas helped Max regain herself with a deep kiss.

The redhead looked over at the boys and smirked wickedly before gazing back up at her boyfriend.

"Harder."

Complying, Lucas grabbed Max's head and pushed her back down on his cock. She maintained eye contact the whole time he was fucking her mouth, letting him know she was enjoying being used in such a way. Lucas could feel Max's nails digging into his ass cheeks but the slight pain was far outweighed by the pleasure.

"Fuck! Max, I'm gonna cum," he muttered to her.

The girl was able to nod her head slightly. She refused to slow down and, after a few more seconds, Lucas moaned loudly and held her head down on his pulsating cock.

The boys watched as a white liquid began to spill from Max's mouth. It dribbled down her chin, with a few drops landing on her tits. Groaning, Lucas moved back and wrenched his cock from his girlfriend's mouth. He turned, and his friends were able to see his long shaft, now dripping with a mixture of spit and semen.

Max gasped as she recovered from the harsh facefucking she had just received and looked across to the three awestruck teens. She would have spoken to them but her mouth was still full of Lucas's thick cum. She made a point of showing them this by prying her sticky lips open and swirling her tongue through the hot substance before hungrily swallowing down his entire load in one loud gulp. Max grinned up at her exhausted boyfriend. Lucas leaned down to kiss her and then moved over to lay on his bed, eager to watch the rest of the show.

Max wiped at her tear-stained cheeks but made no effort to clean the fresh juices that had escaped her mouth and were now running down her neck and chest. She eyed the trio of naked teens in front of her.

"You just gonna stand there, boys?" the girl asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

All three shifted nervously before Mike cautiously stepped forward. He had gotten pretty rough with El before but this was something else. His eyes met with Lucas's and the darker skinned boy smiled, seemingly in approval. Wheeler made it halfway to Max when his curly-haired friend bounded past him, almost knocking him over, and shoved his cock straight into the redhead girl's mouth.

Max gagged slightly as Dustin's thick shaft plunged into her mouth but quickly regained herself and started bobbing rapidly on his cock.

"Holy shit, Max!" Dustin groaned. "That's it. Take it all, girl."

Max soon felt something pressing against her face and flashed her eyes across to find Mike grinding his dick against her cheek. She pulled away from Dustin and stroked his slippery cock as she turned her attention to the dark-haired boy.

"Fuck!" Mike cursed when Max began furiously sucking his throbbing cock. His swollen tip was dripping pre-cum onto her tongue and he used both hands on her head to control the speed of her movements, though she clearly wasn't accepting anything less than insanely fast.

Max was about to switch back to Dustin when she noticed Will had joined them. The Byers boy stood nervously off to the side, his dick twitching and shining with pre-cum. He was caught by surprise when Max grabbed hold of his ass and pulled him towards her, his cock sliding straight into her open mouth. "Oh... god," Will whimpered at the feeling as a hot, wet mouth began sucking his cock like a vacuum for the first time in his young life.

She'd only just started with Will but the other two boys were already growing impatient. She could feel their cocks pressing against her face and smearing sticky pre-cum all over her cheeks. The redhead decided to pay them some attention and turned away from Will only to find that a fourth member had joined the semi-circle of teenage cocks around her. She didn't even look at her boyfriend as she took to deepthroating his long, dark cock. There were still a few beads of cum dripping from his slit that latched onto her tongue as she sucked him, causing her to moan as she savored the familiar taste.

Max made sure to not let herself get lost in the moment. She had spent hours at a time giving Lucas the most intense and intimate blowjobs, making sure her boy was properly satisfied before he'd do the same to her. But right now, she had three other cocks all waiting to be serviced, and she didn't plan on stopping until all four of their ballsacks had been completely drained.

Once she pulled her mouth off Lucas, Max had no time to react before another cock was rammed into her mouth. This time it was Mike, and when his dick pulled out, Dustin's forced its way in.

All four boys were now relentlessly assaulting her throat and grinding their pre-cum-soaked cockheads against her lips and cheeks whenever her mouth was occupied. The redhead never went more than a second without one of them in her mouth and her hands were constantly grabbing at whichever slick shafts they could find.

At one point, Max looked up and saw that Lucas and Dustin had their cocks pressed together with the dark-skinned boy attempting to wrap his hand around the both of them. The task proved difficult due to the combined thickness of their lengths, but the two boys were moaning intensely all the same.

"Guys, isn't that- fuck," Mike spoke up just as his dick entered Max's throat. "Isn't that a bit... you know... g-gay?"

Lucas and Dustin both glared at him.

"Shut up, Mike! It feels fucking good, okay?" the curly-haired boy fired back.

Hearing the voices over the sounds of her own slurping and spluttering, Max switched out Mike's dick for the two that were grinding together. She tried fitting them in her mouth together but found she couldn't take them very far. Switching back to deepthroating them individually, Max heard Will's soft moans increasing in volume as she stroked him. She turned to the smaller boy just as he erupted, painting her face white.

"Damn!" Henderson shouted, watching as Will's cum ran down Max's face. He looked down and saw that a few stray drops had splashed onto his dick. Grinning, Dustin rubbed his shaft across Max's face, smearing the remainder of Will's load onto her. The girl took advantage as he held his cock up and started to suck on his balls, taking him by surprise. "Oh fuck, that feels good," the curly-haired teen groaned, stroking himself. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum. You gonna take it all?" he asked, moaning. Max nodded and returned her hands to Lucas and Mike, letting Dustin jerk himself off over her face. Only a few seconds later, the boy grunted as his cock spasmed, sending jets of hot cum towards Max and splattering all over her face. Dustin's cream mixed with Will's and Max smirked, knowing it was only half of what was on offer to her today.

A few more deep sucks was all it took for Mike to blow his load. The first spurt of his cum fired straight down her throat before she pulled away and allowed it to decorate her cheeks.

Lucas was last, sighing deeply when Max stroked his balls as they emptied themselves onto her face.

The four boys stood back and stared at Max as she scooped up their combined cum onto her fingers, sucking them one by one until she had swallowed down every last drop of semen they had unloaded on her.

Dustin turned to Lucas and broke the silence. "So, when do I get to fuck her?"

Sinclair glared at him. "Dude, seriously?"

"Nothing's ever enough with him," Mike muttered to Will under his breath.

Amused by their antics, Max lowered her hand to her pussy and pushed two fingers inside, pumping them slowly and moaning to get their attention.

Maybe Dustin would get his wish, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin and Steve help each other out.

A soft moan escaped from Steve's lips as the cool December air whipped across his exposed dick. He glanced out the lightly frosted car window and looked around for any signs of activity. Seeing none, he wrapped a hand around his shaft and began to slowly stroke himself. He closed his eyes with only one thing on his mind. He pictured Nancy crouched below him in her dress, her soft eyes staring up at him and a shy smile forming on her lips as she leans forward to take his throbbing cock into her mouth.

It all started with the dress. Steve had ushered Dustin out of the car quickly once he had seen it in fear of the boy noticing his painfully obvious excitement. And now here he was, alone in his car in the dimly-lit parking lot of Hawkins Middle School, jerking off to his ex-girlfriend. He was aware of how sinister the act was, but that didn't stop him. Besides, there was clearly no one around.

Or so he thought.

The Party's newly-appointed Zoomer choosing Lucas over Dustin had been hard enough on the curly-haired boy, but standing outside an empty classroom, seeing what he was currently seeing was the last straw. Max was on her knees in front of Lucas, her jeans and panties around her ankles and her head bobbing in a steady rhythm as the boy's hands combed through her fiery hair.

Dustin sighed loudly, fighting back tears, and ripped his bow tie from his shirt before stalking off out of the school and into the parking lot. He had every intention of moping his way home when he noticed Steve was already waiting for him.

Not even caring to question what his friend was doing here so early, Dustin approached the vehicle, opened the passenger side door and slumped down into the seat. He heard a noise and turned to see Steve fumbling around with a look of panic on his face. Initially confused, Dustin quickly realized what was going on. His eyes caught sight of Steve's rock-hard cock as the older boy struggled to stuff his erection back into his jeans.

Dustin felt his cheeks heating up, now matching Steve's own, and opened his mouth to speak. "Shit. I, uh... sorry. I was... I can-"

Steve finally managed to cover himself and threw his head back in frustration. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Sorry, man. Do you want-"

"No, no, it's... it's fine. Shit, I was just... fuck," Steve understandably struggled to come up with an excuse as to why he was jerking off in a middle school parking lot. Not that Dustin was even listening. The younger boy was shifting around in his seat, trying desperately to hide his own erection that was rapidly filling out his pants. His efforts failed and he received an apologetic look from the boy beside him.

Steve was thinking of what to say next when Dustin finally spoke up. "Do you wanna... carry on?"

"Huh?"

Dustin looked away when Steve made eye contact.

"You don't have to s-stop... if you don't want."

Truthfully, as much as it had hurt seeing Max being intimate with his best friend, Dustin would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the view of her ass he had been treated to in that moment. That, combined with seeing Steve's impressively-sized dick, had the Henderson boy's teenage hormones running rampant inside him.

"We could help-" Dustin stopped mid-sentence, carefully thinking through what he was about to say. "We could h-help each other out if... if, I don't know, if you wanted to?"

Steve stared at him, completely taken aback by the boy's offer and unsure what to say. His mind was too fogged up to think clearly and his pent-up cock was aching to erupt.

"S-sure," he responded almost timidly. Hesitantly, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock for what was the second time that night. He let out a sharp breath when Dustin's warm hand grasped his shaft and looked the boy in the eye before glancing at the bulge in his pants. Dustin took the hint and pushed them down to his ankles along with his boxers, letting his throbbing erection spring out. Steve took in the sight of Dustin's cock. It was surprisingly thick and not much shorter than his own and it seemed to twitch slightly under his gaze. He extended his hand and carefully wrapped it around the shaft, feeling it pulse in his grasp.

Dustin closed his eyes and moaned softly at the touch and began to slowly work up his own rhythm on Steve's cock. The older boy did the same, though he allowed himself to sneak the occasional glance and watch as Dustin subconsciously tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth.

The two half-naked teenagers kept it up for several minutes, the speed of their pumps steadily increasing over time, and although the feeling of having someone else jerk him off was one he never wanted to end, Dustin couldn't help wanting more.

He tried to fight it, but seeing Lucas getting some, coupled with the fact that Mike was almost certainly doing something similar with El too, was just too much.

"S-Steve, just fuck me."

The words slipped out and his face flushed an even deeper red when they did. But he meant them. In that moment, he just needed some release, even if it meant having Steve Harrington's seven-inch dick inside him.

Steve gaped at the boy's demand. He thought about protesting, but realized any effort to do so would be futile. Dustin clearly wanted this and, truthfully, so did he.

"You need some help with that?"

Both boys jumped at the sound of a voice that didn't belong to either of them. They froze when they saw Nancy staring at them from behind the driver's side window. Dustin looked down at his feet. He must have spoken louder than he thought.

"Nance, what are you doing here?" Steve asked after winding down the window, his voice trembling slightly.

"Needed some air," the girl told him. She tried her best to hide her shock and amusement at what she'd heard but a sly smile still managed to slip onto her lips. "So, are you doing this or what?"

Dustin and Steve looked at each other, both of them with no idea of what to even say to her. Nancy laughed at their readily apparent shock and opened the door.

Steve glanced back at Dustin and sighed.

"Fuck it."

He leapt out of his seat, his long cock catching Nancy's attention as it bounced along with his movements. His companion did the same and moved over to the two older teens. Steve climbed into the back of the car first and Dustin followed, crawling in on his hands and knees. Steve gripped hold of his cock and slowly guided it into Dustin's open mouth. Dustin wasn't really sure what to do but figured it couldn't be that difficult. He bobbed his head slowly, taking as much in as he could, causing Steve to moan and run his hands through the boy's soft curls.

At the same time, Nancy plunged her tongue into Dustin's asshole, flicking it around and soaking it in spit. She continued for a few minutes before gently pressing her finger up to his opening. Carefully, she let it push inside, listening to the muffled moans that he made around her Steve's cock. Once his virgin hole had adjusted to her finger, she added a second, pumping them in and out and slowly loosening him up.

"He's ready," Nancy informed with a smirk.

Steve pulled his cock from Dustin's mouth, instructing him to turn around. Nancy immediately engaged the younger boy in a deep kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth and distracting him from what was happening behind him.

Steve maintained a tight grip on his now-slippery cock as it settled between Dustin's butt cheeks. He watched as his hole stretched around the swollen head of his cock when it slipped inside. In front of him, the kisses between Nancy and Dustin were becoming increasingly sloppy, their lips and tongues exchanging saliva between them.

It quickly became clear that Nancy's lips weren't doing much to stifle the curly-haired boy's moans, so she stepped up inside the car, slamming the door shut behind her and kicking off her shoes. By the time she got inside, Steve's entire seven-inch shaft was completely buried inside Dustin's tight asshole. The younger teen was panting breathlessly and his deep moans were filling the air inside the car.

Nancy managed to kick her foot up and rest it on the boy's back, putting her in the perfect position to receive some pleasure of her own. Lifting her dress, she pulled aside her panties and moved herself closer to his face. Still groaning at how Steve was currently giving his ass a deep fucking, Dustin pushed his face into Nancy's pussy. Much like with the blowjob he gave earlier, he wasn't entirely sure if he was doing the right thing. That changed when Nancy began moaning his name and encouraging him to continue.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, that's it. Keep going. My pussy taste good?"

Dustin pulled away to answer. "Y-yeah, really g-good." His voice was cracking and his breathing was getting heavier. Behind him, Steve's hips were continually slapping against his ass as the older teen's dick throbbed inside him.

"You gonna cum?" Nancy teased, smirking at him and grinding her wet pussy along his face. Dustin nodded frantically and she looked over at Steve. "Sit back," she instructed.

Steve did as she asked, snaking his hands under Dustin's legs and pulling the boy down with him. Nancy watched with a grin as one of her brother's best friends bounced up and down on her ex-boyfriend's cock. It wasn't exactly how she planned on spending the night of the Snow Ball but she wasn't complaining. Lowering her head, she closed her lips around Dustin's twitching cock, sealing all six inches in her mouth, and used her hand to gently tug on his balls. Feeling his sack tightening in her grasp, she slammed her head all the way down on his dick, effectively sending him over the edge.

Shaking and moaning uncontrollably, Dustin erupted violently, his hot semen splashing straight down Nancy's throat. The older girl felt at least four spurts shooting into her mouth before pulling away. As she did, a final strand of cum landed on her face, just as Steve hammered into Dustin one last time. Harrington kept his cock fully inside the Henderson boy as he exploded, filling his young friend up with his thick cream.

After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Steve pulled him back onto his chest. Nancy stared at the fountain of cum flowing from Dustin's freshly-fucked butthole and leaned forward to slurp it up. As soon as the familiar taste of Steve's load hit her tongue, her mind was mentally comparing his flavor to that of her current boyfriend. Both were slightly different, though equally delicious.

She'd now tasted Jonathan, Steve, _and_ Dustin. She thought for a moment and smirked upon realizing there were still at least two more teen cocks she had access to.

Nancy would be sure to pay Lucas and Will a visit the next time she was bored. Hell, even the thought of Mike's cock seemed good to her right about now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gives Erica some hands-on advice.

Closing the front door behind him, Lucas glanced at the clock. He grinned upon seeing there were still a couple of hours left before his parents finished work. He headed up the stairs, intent on calling Max on the walkie and inviting her round for some alone time. Neither of them ever turned down an opportunity to fuck. Opening his bedroom door, he quickly realized that no call would be necessary; Max was already there. And she had company. Lucas's mouth fell open as he studied whatever the hell he had just stumbled upon.

Lying on the bed was Max and lying on top of Max was Erica. Both girls were kissing heavily and wearing only their panties. Lucas immediately tried to avert his eyes, but the sight before him was too overpowering.

"Max? What... w-what are-"

"Hey, Stalker!" Max greeted casually before crawling out from underneath Erica and strolling over to him. "I missed you," she said, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

Lucas tried to speak but the words refused to leave his mouth. Max figured he was owed an explanation so she told him exactly just what he'd walked into. Lucas listened, desperately attempting to keep his eyes from wandering over to his half-naked sister on the bed as Max explained that Erica had asked her for some advice on how to approach a boy she likes at school and that "one thing led to another and, well, here we are!"

"But why are you doing... _this_... in _my_ bedroom?!" the boy asked.

"Because we need your help," his girlfriend responded, the all too familiar gleam in her eye almost blinding him.

Lucas wanted to protest what Max asked him next, but her hand snaking into his zipper and fishing out his cock was making it difficult. "Max, that's my _sister_!" he argued.

"So? I'm not asking you to marry her! I'm just asking you to be a good big brother and help a girl or two out!"

"Oh right, so you'd be okay doing this kinda thing with Billy, would you?" Lucas countered.

Max scrunched her nose. "Eww, gross!"

"Exactly!"

"Pleeeaaase, Lukey, for me," she begged, giving her boyfriend a frustratingly adorable pout.

Lucas groaned. "Ugh, fine! But no one can find out about this!"

"Relax, Stalker! I'm not gonna tell anyone, and neither is she," Max said, turning to the girl behind them. "You ready for your lesson?" she asked, grinning.

Erica nodded and joined Max as she lead Lucas over to the foot of the bed. She watched carefully as the older girl sank to her knees and took Lucas's rock-hard cock into her mouth. The redhead began to move her head slowly, her lips sliding up and down his shaft.

After a few seconds, Max pulled back and his cock popped from her mouth. "See? Easy. Now you try," she told the younger girl.

Erica leaned forward and tentatively flicked her tongue over the head. His dick twitched slightly at the contact, so she decided to do it again.

Under Max's guidance, Erica quickly got the hang of sucking off her brother. Every so often, she would pull away and allow Max to take over for a little while. The two girls eventually took to sharing his cock together, their mouths sliding along either side of his shaft as he stroked his hands through their hair.

"Okay, there's something else you should do," Max said, pulling her mouth from him. "Watch."

Max lifted Lucas's cock and slowly stroked it as she began to lick at his balls. She did this for a few seconds and then crammed them into her mouth. Lucas was moaning loudly, so Erica figured it worth learning. She could see Max's cheeks hollowing as she sucked hard on his sack.

Eventually, Max moved back and look at Erica. "You turn," she grinned. Erica copied the older girl's actions and before long was guzzling down on her brother's ballsack.

As she was, Max had another idea.

"There's one more thing," she told her protégé, who promptly moved away from her brother to listen.

As soon as Max told him to turn around, he knew exactly where this was going. She gently pushed down on his back, and Lucas soon found himself bent over his bed.

At this point, even Erica seemed to know what Max's intentions were, if her wide eyes and suppressed smirk were anything to go by. Max turned to her. "This is what you do to someone you really like."

Erica watched intently as Max playfully slapped Lucas's ass before spreading his cheeks and pressing her face between them. Lucas immediately gasped and a loud moan escaped his lips.

Moving closer, Erica took note of Max's actions. The redhead was softly kneading his butt cheeks as she explored his ass with her tongue, moaning deliberately loudly in order to stimulate his hole with the vibrations. Max had to stop herself from getting carried away and eventually came up for air. "Wanna try?" she asked. The other girl nodded, and the two swapped places.

When Erica Sinclair woke up this morning, she didn't exactly expect to be spending the afternoon staring at her brother's ass. But here she was. She had come this far already so there was little point in backing out. Erica eyed Lucas's hole carefully. It was small and looked incredibly tight. She wandered how she would possibly be able to fit her tongue inside.

"Just lick over it first," the redhead instructed. Complying, Erica let her tongue carefully flick over his hole, noting how his cock twitched between his legs each time she made contact.

"Okay, now try and push it in deeper." Erica followed her next instruction and was surprised when her tongue dipped inside his asshole.

"That's it!" Max beamed from beside her.

Erica was strangely pleased with herself and pushed her face further between his ass cheeks, sending her tongue deeper into his hole.

Lucas was breathing heavily and gripping onto the sheets, mentally cursing himself for getting off on his little sister eating his ass.

Max figured Erica was confident enough to continue on her own and climbed up onto the bed. Lucas looked up to find his girlfriend's pussy inches from his face and immediately got to work. Max grabbed his head and rubbed his face all around, moaning as he sucked on her clit.

Lucas's cock was throbbing and he knew something had to be done about it. Leaping onto the bed, he wasted no time in pushing it straight into Max's pussy. "Holy shit. Hey, come here," she spoke between moans. The other girl quickly joined the couple on the bed and lowered herself down onto the redhead's face.

Lifting her head slightly, Max began slurping on Erica's pussy, humming into her as the younger girl grinded down on her face. Erica moaned at the sensation of being eaten out for the first time and looked across at her brother, smirking at him as he plowed into his girlfriend.

After picking up the pace, Lucas hit a particularly good spot, and Max screamed in pleasure, slapping Erica's ass and fucking both of the girl's tight holes as deep as she could with her tongue. Max felt herself losing control and shakily told Lucas to stop. After he had, she pulled Erica on top of her and the two girls began grinding their wet pussies together as they kissed.

Lucas knew what Max wanted him to do and slowly pushed his pulsing shaft into his sister's pussy. Max saw Erica's eyes widen and could feel the vibrations when she moaned into her mouth. She soothingly stroked their tongues over one another as she kissed her deeply.

Hearing the muffled moans in front of him, Lucas started building up speed, his hands holding onto Erica's ass while he pounded into her. He knew she wouldn't last long; Max only lasted a couple of minutes the first time he fucked her.

And sure enough, only two minutes later, after a teasing "Are you gonna cum?" from Max, and a whimper in response, Erica's body tensed and her juices splashed out onto Lucas's cock. The boy still had some stamina left, so Max lifted her legs and hooked them over Erica's back, exposing herself even more to her boyfriend.

Lucas leaned down to taste his girlfriend's ass, swirling his tongue all around her hole for a few seconds before lining himself and pushing inside. Max buried her face in Erica's neck as Lucas's cock slid all the way inside her tight asshole, kissing and licking at the girl's dark skin, unable to control her moans. Erica was still recovering from her first fucking but was able to help out the older girl by moving her fingers in and out of her pussy as their lips pressed together again.

Taking hold of one of Max's ankles, Lucas brought her leg up to his mouth and licked across her foot before sucking on each of her toes one by one. The pleasure quickly became too much and the redhead cried out as her orgasm took over. Erica could feel Max's juices pouring out onto her fingers as Lucas continued to slam in and out of his girlfriend's ass.

At her moaned command, Lucas pulled his cock from Max's butthole and aimed it higher. His girlfriend reached over to pull apart Erica's butt cheeks, exposing the girl's virgin asshole to her big brother and wordlessly informing him of his next task. Spitting onto his fingers, Lucas rubbed over her hole before leaning down to lube it up with his tongue. The boy then carefully pushed a finger inside, eventually adding a second, and finally a third, all while Max swallowed down Erica's moans as the two girls kissed.

Standing back up, Lucas slid his cock between her ass cheeks before pressing the swollen tip up to her opening. Erica gasped the second his cockhead pushed inside her ass and the girl gripped onto Max's shoulders for support. Edging forward, Lucas slowly eased his cock all the way into her tight asshole.

Having already fucked two pussies and his girlfriend's ass all without been given the chance to cum, the boy knew he wouldn't be able to last very long at all.

Erica's gasps and moans were once again silenced by Max's tongue in her mouth as Lucas began to piston his cock back and forth, roughly fucking his little sister's ass. He could feel his orgasm bubbling up inside him, aching to be released.

Naturally, Erica quickly reached her peak again and gushed down onto Max's hand. The sight of his girlfriend sucking his sister's juices off her fingers proved to be too much for him and, with a loud groan, Lucas pushed forward one last time before he exploded, his cock firing ropes of cum into his sister's ass. Erica slumped down onto Max, nuzzling at the older girl's neck as her brother's hot semen filled her up.

No sooner had Lucas pulled his deflating cock from her ass did Max whisper something in Erica's ear, resulting in the younger girl shakily pulling herself up and sitting down on the redhead's face.

Lucas sat back, watching breathlessly as Max slurped up his cum that was dripping from Erica's butt. He knew how wrong the image in front of him was, but that only made it seem all the more arousing.

"Looks like you have _two_ filthy sluts to use now, Stalker!" Max grinned at him before going back to feasting on Erica's well-fucked ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could change slightly, but the next three chapters should be:  
> \- Lucas/Dustin  
> \- Mike/El/Max  
> \- Mike/Billy


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Dustin settle a bet.

"Ahh, victory," Lucas sighed with a smile as he reached into his zipper. Four hours at the Palace Arcade and he'd _finally_ beaten Dustin's high score on Dig Dug. His head shot to the side when the door to the bathroom kicked open and his rather sulky curly-haired companion stormed in. "Thought you weren't leaving the machine until you'd taken back your top spot?" Lucas said, grinning from ear to ear. "I was looking forward to telling the guys that I'd reduced you to a reclusive shell of a man."

"I need to piss," Dustin grumbled. "And I guarantee you that you will be back down to third on the leaderboard before you even set foot outside this building."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so," Lucas laughed, unable to suppress his smugness at the situation. He shuffled to the side slightly, making room for Dustin to squeeze in next to him. The darker boy didn't even try to hide his shock when Dustin decided not to make use of his zipper and instead dropped his pants around his ankles. "Dude!" Lucas exclaimed, attempting to ignore the fact that he was mere inches away from Dustin's bare ass.

"What? My dick needs some air, okay?" the half-naked boy told him, bunching up his t-shirt at the hem and holding it up to give his cock some freedom.

Lucas shook his head. "No fucking shame."

The two stood in awkward silence for a few seconds until Lucas suddenly jumped back, shouting again. "What the fuck, Dustin?!" He tried to keep his position as much as he could, wanting his stream to stay within the confines of the urinal, but the small droplets of piss bouncing off the trough and splashing onto his jeans was making it a difficult task.

"What's your problem?" the other boy asked calmly, blissfully unaware of his actions.

Lucas looked at him in disgust. "You keep splashing me!"

"What? No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I _don't_!"

"Yes, you fucking do!"

"Yeah?" Dustin huffed. "Well how's _this_ for a splash?" He turned, deliberately bucking his hips, and fired a stream of pee straight at Lucas, drenching the lower half of the boy's shirt.

"Fuck! Shit!" Lucas shouted, frantically shaking off the liquid that had dripped onto his hand.

Dustin roared with laughter at his own actions; the impact had been much more forceful than he intended. However, his amusement was quickly cut short when his own chest was suddenly doused in piss, Lucas having returned fire. Unfortunately for him, his bunched up shirt meant that the pee splashed straight against his bare skin. Dustin cursed and attempted soak up the fluid but found all that did was ruin his shirt as well.

"Yeah, how do you like it? Asshole!" Lucas spat, finally finishing at the urinal and wiping his dick clean of any leftover pee. "Shit! My shirt's fucking soaked!" He turned and immediately noticed something that left him wide-eyed and speechless - Dustin was hard. _Very_ hard. The curly-haired boy's cock was fully erect and his thick, veiny shaft appeared to be twitching slightly.

Dustin was too focused on trying to wring out his shirt that he didn't even notice his problem until he caught Lucas staring at him. Blushing heavily, Dustin did the only think he could think to do in such a situation - smile and joke. "Impressive, huh?" he asked, throwing a mocking wink in Lucas's direction while simultaneously trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hardly," Lucas muttered, trying desperately not to look at his best friend's throbbing erection. He panicked when he began to feel his own dick growing stiffer and raced to stuff himself into his jeans, though the rapidly increasing thickness of his shaft meant that getting it back through his zipper was made more difficult than he anticipated. Now it was Dustin's turn to stare wide-eyed and speechless as he found himself gazing at the swollen head of Lucas's cock.

"Aww, it's okay, buddy," Dustin mocked. "It's not just you. _No one_ can compare to my impressive piece of meat!"

"Bullshit! Mine's definitely bigger," Lucas replied a little too defensively, despite not trying to make a big deal out of it.

Dustin grinned and patronizingly nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. If you say so."

"I bet you ten bucks I'm bigger," Lucas wagered.

"Only ten? I think somebody's afraid he's gonna lose."

"Fine! Twenty!"

"Fify!" Dustin was confident. A little too confident, perhaps.

"What? I don't have fifty bucks! And neither do you!" Lucas shouted.

"Fine! Whoever has the biggest dick gets to fuck the other one!" Dustin blurted out, his cock twitching at the mere thought of getting to fuck his best friend.

Lucas looked at him with mixed confusion and disgust. "What? No! Not a chance!"

Dustin pouted mockingly. "Okay, sure. Just admit that mine's bigger."

"Not happening."

"Then agree to what I just said." Dustin was adamant and his persistence appeared to be wearing Lucas down.

Finally defeated, Lucas sighed. "Fine! But I swear to god, no one is ever gonna find out about this!"

"Deal."

Both boys stood in awkward silence, unsure of how to proceed.

Lucas nervously scratched at his back. "So, uh... how do we do this?"

Dustin thought for a moment. "Hold still," he told Lucas as he stepped forward and allowed the tip of his friend's cock to press lightly against his stomach. Dustin looked down and saw that his own cock didn't quite reach Lucas's stomach, signifying that the other boy was longer.

"Son of a bitch!"

Lucas flashed Dustin a shit-eating grin while Dustin glowered in return. "But mine's thicker!" he tried to reason, but Lucas simply wasn't having it.

"That wasn't the bet, dude."

Dustin lowered his head in defeat while Lucas clapped his hands together. "I think it's time for me to claim my reward." Having never once being attracted to any of his best friends, Lucas never thought he'd ever be so excited at the prospect of doing what he was about to do. "We shouldn't really do this here." Dustin agreed and the two made their way out into the bulk of the bustling and uncomfortably humid arcade. Lucas stood guard while Dustin swiped the keys to the back room from under the counter before sneaking inside and locking the door behind them.

Once they were in, Dustin looked at Lucas. "So, how do we do this?" he asked, repeating his earlier question. In truth, neither of them had any idea what they were doing.

"I, uh... I think you're supposed to get me ready first," Lucas said nervously.

"What?"

"Well, my dick needs to be wet enough to, you know?  _Go in_."

Dustin threw his hands in the air. "Great! So now I've gotta suck your dick, too?!"

Lucas's hands went up too. "It was your stupid idea! But we shook on it. A deal's a deal!"

Realizing Lucas was probably right, Dustin once again huffed. "Fine! But we should both probably take our clothes off first."

Lucas nodded in agreement and the two boys began undressing. They kicked off their shoes and removed their socks, shirts, and pants, tossing them all onto the floor. Looking around, Lucas laid eyes on a desk at the back of the room. "Maybe over here?" He walked over and leaned against the desk, getting comfortable and making sure Dustin would have easy access to his cock. Dustin followed and slowly got down onto his knees in front of Lucas. The dark-skinned boy waited anxiously as his friend prepared to perform his first blowjob. Reaching out, Dustin took hold of Lucas's cock and stroked it a few times, mimicking what he did to himself when he jerked off at home. He moved his lips closer and let his tongue flick over the tip. Lucas shifted a little and Dustin took it as a sign that he was at least doing _something_ right. He went back down but this time opened his mouth slightly, letting his lips encompass Lucas's bulging cockhead.

Lucas drew in a sharp breath and released it as a quiet moan. Dustin looked up at him, releasing the spongy tip from his mouth. "That good?" he asked, not teasingly but as a way to gage his own performance.

"Y-yeah," Lucas nodded shakily.

His friend's positive response willed Dustin to continue. He returned his mouth to Lucas's shaft and attempted to push it down further. He got halfway down and coughed, instinctively pulling back and peeling his mouth away. "Fuck," Dustin gasped, wiping the spit from his chin. He quickly figured he wouldn't be able to deepthroat Lucas's entire seven-inch piece of meat, so settled for giving what most would describe as a "passable blowjob." Lucas seemed to enjoy it, though, moaning and cursing under his breath as Dustin bobbed his mouth up and down on his dick.

After one particularly deep suck, Dustin pulled away, spluttering again, and Lucas wrapped his hand around his soaking wet cock, giving it a few tugs while his friend regained his composure. Preparing to sink his mouth back down, Dustin instead saw an opportunity to try something new. He moved his head lower and closed his lips around Lucas's ballsack. "Ugh, shit," Lucas groaned as Dustin introduced him to a new sensation, one that had his cock throbbing in his hand. Dustin spent a few moments playing with Lucas's balls, alternating his technique between swirling them both around individually in his mouth, and guzzling on the entire sack. Both actions were eliciting moans from the other boy and Dustin couldn't help but feel a little pleased with himself for being able to induce such pleasure on his best friend.

Releasing Lucas's sack from his mouth, Dustin stood up. "That should do it. Now it's your turn to get _me_ ready," he said, unable to hide a smirk.

"What?" Lucas asked, confused.

Dustin pointed to Lucas's cock. "I'm not taking that in my ass without any kind of preparation!"

Frowning, Lucas quickly picked up on what Dustin meant by "preparation." He was about to protest when he realized that Dustin had a point. His cock was long and thick; there was no way Dustin would be able to take it without being loosened up first. "Fuck, we don't have any lube," he pointed out.

"What do you think I just sucked your dick for?" Dustin asked, still smirking. "But if it's not enough, you could always just use your tongue." His smirk grew ever wider.

Lucas frowned again. "What?!"

"It's the only way to make sure I'm properly ready!" Dustin argued, now desperately hoping for a rimjob from his best friend.

"Are you serious?" Lucas sighed, already sounding defeated.

"It's only fair, right?"

"Fuck it. Fine!"

Grinning, Dustin turned around and bent himself over the desk, pushing his ass backwards. Kneeling down behind him, Lucas took a deep breath. He used both hands to spread Dustin's ass cheeks and leaned forward. Dustin shivered when he felt his friend's hot breath blowing over his hole and gasped when his tongue flicked over it. Lucas repeated the action several times before pushing his face in further.

"Fuck, keep doing that," Dustin moaned, reaching behind him to hold Lucas's head in place. Lucas applied as much pressure as possible, trying to force his tongue into Dustin's incredibly tight asshole. Eventually, his opening relaxed and Lucas's exploring tongue was able to push inside. "Mmm... taste good?" Dustin asked, grinning to himself. Lucas didn't respond, choosing instead to continue tonguefucking Dustin's ass and get him ready for his cock. When he finally resurfaced, he replaced his tongue with a single finger, pressing it against Dustin's hole and pushing forward. Thanks to Lucas's tongue work, his finger slipped easily inside and Dustin tensed a little, moaning at the feeling.

"Dude, you need to relax," Lucas told him. Breathing heavily, Dustin obliged and let Lucas work the finger all the way into his ass. "Ready for another one?" Lucas asked almost immediately, now getting impatient with all the work required. Dustin nodded and Lucas eased a second finger inside. He then managed to squeeze a third digit in, resulting in Dustin cursing and tensing up even more than before. "Okay, that should do it," Lucas noted, withdrawing his fingers and spitting on Dustin's hole, getting it soaked in even more saliva.

After a moment spent figuring out which position he should be in, Dustin climbed up onto the desk, lying flat on his back and shifting forward to let his ass hang over the edge. He lifted his legs to give Lucas a clear view of his hole and bit his lip in anticipation. Lucas moved closer to him before rubbing the tip of his twitching cock against Dustin's butthole. "Fuck, just put it in!" Dustin shouted, reaching down to stroke himself. Lucas pushed forward and watched as the head of his cock disappeared inside. Both boys gasped at the feeling, their moans growing louder and longer as Lucas began to feed his cock into Dustin's tight ass.

"Ugh, shit. Oh my god." The curly-haired teen had has eyes clamped shut. The stinging that had been present for the first few seconds was rapidly dissipating and the pleasure was now overwhelming. He looked down to see Lucas slowly filling his butt, the thickness of his friend's cock stretching him to new limits.

"You good?" Lucas asked, impatient to continue.

"Mmm... y-yeah," Dustin whimpered. "Fuck, fuck, _fuuuck_!" he groaned when Lucas slid further in, right up until they could feel their skin touching, letting Dustin know that his best friend was now buried all the way inside him.

Dustin moaned and gasped for air, stroking his own cock as his anal virginity was snatched away from him. "L-Lucas... fuck me!"

Lucas smirked. "You got it." Pulling back, he waited until just the tip of his cock remained hidden before slamming all the way back inside Dustin's ass. Both boys let out a sharp grunt at the powerful sensation, prompting Lucas to repeat the action. Quickly finding a rhythm, Lucas started to fuck Dustin properly now, hammering in and out of him as the curly-haired teen pumped his twitching, precum-soaked cock.

"Fuck, you're tight," Lucas growled, reaching up to wipe the sweat that was dripping down from underneath his camo bandana. His hands kept Dustin's legs pinned back so that his knees were almost touching his chest and his eyes were locked with Dustin's own. The air was rapidly filling with the smell of sweat and sex, and the low, drawn-out moans and the slapping of Lucas's balls against Dustin's ass cheeks were reverberating throughout the room, all the while scores of kids and a certain Cheeto-stained employee were obliviously going about their business right outside the door.

"Oh, shit!" Dustin shouted suddenly, eyes growing wide, realizing that his friend's cock had just his slammed into his prostate. "Lucas!"

The Sinclair boy kept on pounding into him. "What is it?" he absentmindedly asked, more focused on what his cock was doing.

Dustin had to fight through moans just to be able to speak. "I'm gonna-- _fuck_! I'm gonna cum!"

At this, Lucas sped up, thrusting harder and faster and feeling his own finish rapidly approaching. He watched as thick strands of cum began firing from Dustin's twitching cock, flinching slightly and moving his head back to avoid being caught in the blast. The semen spurted straight up in the air and splashed back down on Dustin's chest as the boy moaned and writhed around on the desk.

"Uh, fuck, shit!" Lucas cursed, moaning as he too went over the edge.

Dustin's grunts and groans were reduced to feeble whimpers when he felt Lucas's cock pouring rope after rope after rope of cum into his ass. Through his orgasm, Lucas refused to slow down as his cock, along with Dustin's battered prostate, were milked for all their worth. Dustin could feel the hot liquid painting his insides and moaned a final time when Lucas pulled out. As the dark-skinned teen moved back, the tip of his softening cock brushed against Dustin's balls, leaving behind a sticky trail of white. The Henderson boy's dick was lying limp in a pool of his own cum, completely spent and out for the count. At least for the rest of the day, anyway.

As the other boy turned around to retrieve his clothes, Dustin got a good glimpse of Lucas's cute little ass. He smirked to himself, already formulating a plan to wager another bet, but one that he would surely win. He was determined to even the score.

But for now, Dustin laid his head back down on the desk, breathing heavily as the vigorous flow of semen dripped from his well-used asshole and onto the floor. He chuckled softly, knowing that Cheeto Keith would be the one who'd have to clean it up. It may not be _taking-back-my-rightful-place-as-second-best-Dig-Dug-player-in-Hawkins_ , but it was still a small victory for Dustin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. More chapters coming very soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike receives double the pleasure.

The slurping and slobbering of wet lips echoed through the cabin. El gagged slightly as the tip of Mike's cock entered her throat. "Mmm... yeah-- _fuck_ ," the boy groaned in between wiping a hand across his forehead and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

El moaned around his length when Max began to play with her pussy. The redhead slid her fingers between the other girl's folds before sinking them deep inside. "Feel good?" she asked her friend, who moaned again around the cock in her mouth. Max grinned and leaned over to guzzle on one of Mike's balls.

Knees weak, he looked down, his mouth falling slightly open and a deep moan filling the air around him. The sound only acted as encouragement to the two girls, with El now hungrily devouring his entire length and Max sucking on his sack.

After holding her mouth down as far as she could, El eventually gasped for air and threw her head back. As she did, Mike's cock fell from her mouth, soaking wet and twitching slightly. Mike watched, throbbing, as the two girls brought their lips together. The kiss was extremely messy and left them with lines of spit dripping down their chins. Once their lips and tongues had disconnected, Max opened her mouth and swallowed Mike's shaft in one go, sliding her lips all the way down to his base and holding them there for a few seconds. Spluttering slightly, Max pulled back, gasping for air and mirroring El's earlier actions. Mike's cock left her mouth with a loud _pop_ and El took the opportunity to messily drag her tongue up and down his length, lapping up the copious trails of spit that were coating his erection. Max soon resumed her sucking, letting El bunch up a few flaming strands of hair and control her movements with her hand. "Nice and deep. Good girl." El praised Max while roughly pushing the girl's head down on Mike's dick, making her cough and splutter. Drool was pouring from her mouth and pre-cum was spilling into her throat as it constricted around the engorged cockhead, yet Max did nothing to stop herself from being used like a hungry cockslut.

Keeping one hand entangled in Max's hair, El used the other to explore the redhead's pussy. Max wailed around Mike's cock as El furiously rubbed her clit, bringing her closer to her peak, though the sensation was quickly replaced with another as El moved her hand up and pushed a single finger into her smaller, tighter hole. With Mike still fucking her throat, Max gasped and moaned as her best friend began toying with her asshole, her finger pumping in and out and sending waves of pleasure sparking through her. She gasped again, this time desperate for an intake of air, when her head was suddenly yanked back and away from Mike's pulsing cock.

"Someone's getting greedy. I think it's my turn, now," El said with a smirk. She kept her finger seated inside Max's ass while she returned to deepthroating her boyfriend.

Stroking Mike's balls with sticky fingers, Max licked at El's neck and moved her lips up to her ear. "I wanna see him fuck this tight little pussy," she whispered, shoving three wet digits inside the girl's dripping cunt. El didn't respond with words, only a moan and a smirk. She stood up and hooked her hands around the back of Mike's neck, before hopping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Mike held onto his girlfriend by her ass and aimed his dick up to her pussy lips. El whined when he slipped inside. She moved around a little, but her focus was on making sure she didn't fall. While she didn't exactly weigh much, Mike was hardly made of muscle. Still, he managed to keep his balance and carefully began to bounce her up and down, although he was sure he wouldn't last long. Having two mouths on his cock as opposed to just the usual one meant he was already close to reaching his climax.

Determined to find her place amongst the fucking couple, Max placed herself between Mike's legs and resumed licking at his balls, except this time she didn't take them into her mouth. Instead, she placed her tongue underneath Mike's sack and dragged it upwards, over the base of his thrusting cock and along El's parted folds. Max kept on moving her tongue up and didn't stop until it was pressed snugly against El's tight asshole. "Oh, _fuck_. Max... M-Mike!" The dark-haired girl shuddered as Max began licking her ass and, coupled with her boyfriend's cock filling up her pussy, she quickly lost control. Max guessed just from the increase in the intensity of El's moaning that she was in the midst of an orgasm. The juices that gushed from her pussy shortly after swiftly reaffirmed her suspicions.

Mike was still going, holding onto El as she buried her face in his neck. Max continued to lap at El's asshole until she had an idea. Knowing how much Lucas loved what she was about to do, she figured Mike would too. She ran her hand along his length, getting it slick with El's warm juices. Staring up at the couple, Max moved her hand behind them and slipped it into the crack of Mike's ass. He looked down at her just as she shoved one of her wet fingers into his hole. Mike gasped sharply as she pushed it in deeper until it grazed against his prostate, blurring his vision and almost causing him to let go of El. He managed to keep her up and, with a final thrust upwards, Mike emptied his balls inside his girlfriend, coating the inside of her pussy with hot cum. El broke his moans with another deep kiss and Max pumped her finger a few more times for good measure before pulling it out.

Once he had carefully placed El down on the sofa, Mike slumped down beside her. "What the hell was _that_?" he asked Max, panting and sweating.

The redhead smiled proudly. "Just something I like to do," she said, staring Mike straight in the eye as she lifted her finger that had just been in his ass and sucked it into her mouth. Mike's cock started to leave its softened state at the sight.

"Max, you didn't get to cum," El noted, dragging her fingers through the sticky mess that was leaking from her pussy. The girl was more than prepared to help her friend out in that regard.

Max laughed. "It's fine. I'll let my boyfriend do the honors when I get home."

"You're not staying? I thought we could have some more fun later," El said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Max weighed her options. She could stay there and continue to join in with Mike and El's fun times, or she could go home and let Lucas fuck her until they pass out. She thought about it for a moment before deciding that inviting her boyfriend to join them would make for a much more preferable third option. Standing up, Max walked across to the kitchen, unkowingly showing off her ass to her friends. She glanced back and smirked. "Hey El, can I use your phone?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty-Bun has some fun at science camp.

With only one week left of science camp, Dustin wasn't looking forward to having to return to using his hand to get himself off. For the last month, he had found other means...

His girlfriend, Suzie, was between his legs sucking on his thick throbbing cock. It had taken a few tries but she had soon gotten the hang of deepthroating his entire seven inch shaft. Her tongue flicked over the bulging head after each deep suck and her fingers were delicately stroking Dustin's full sack. "Gosh, you're so big!" she marveled, licking her lips as a drop of pre-cum spilled onto her tongue. "And you taste so good, Dusty-Bun!"

"Not as good as you, Suzie-Poo!" Dustin grinned and stretched out his arms. Suzie hooked her fingers through his and climbed up onto the bed, pushing her boyfriend down onto his back. Dustin grabbed her hips and guided her towards him. Smiling down at him, Suzie lowered her pussy onto his face and immediately gasped when his hot tongue thrashed through her wet folds. Dustin gripped onto her as he tasted her sweetness, his hands gently massaging her ass cheeks.

"Huh... ohh-- Dusty," Suzie moaned, threading her fingers through his soft curls and reaching a hand back to stroke his cock. Dustin wanted to talk back to her and let her know how good she tasted, but her pussy grinding onto his mouth meant that any words that left his lips would be too muffled to understand, so he settled instead for giving her ass a light slap, causing her to giggle and push herself down onto him even more. It had only been a few seconds but Suzie already wanted more. As deeply pleasurable as his tongue felt, she couldn't wait to have him inside her any longer. She lifted herself off and allowed Dustin to sit up on the edge of the bed. Swinging her legs over his, Suzie slowly sat down on his lap, letting his cock sink itself into her dripping wet cunt.

"Holy shit," Dustin groaned, holding onto her and waiting for her to adjust to his lengthy size. Once she was ready, Suzie wrapped her hands around the back of Dustin's neck and kissed him as she began to bounce on his cock. The kissed started off simple and sweet, but soon her tongue was seeking out his own and before long the couple were devouring each others' faces wih a great degree of intensity while they fucked. Dustin's thrusts were so hard that his balls were hitting Suzie's ass with each push upwards and the moans that left each of their mouths were disappearing straight down the other's throat.

When their lips finally separated, Dustin was treated to a sound that made his dick throb inside his girlfriend's pussy. "Fuck yes! Oh, _fuck_! That's it. Fuck me, Dustin! Fuck me harder, baby!" Dustin loved it when the barriers broke and the dirty words came pouring out of her mouth. Every night since they'd started dating, his sweet little Suzie-Poo would turn into his own personal cumslut, desperate to have his cock fill up her tight holes. And tonight was no exception.

Complying with her demand, Dustin lifted Suzie off his lap and placed her down on the bed. She rolled over onto her hands and knees and teasingly wiggled her ass in his direction. "Have I told you just how perfect you are?" Dustin asked as he rubbed his cock along the folds of her pussy.

Suzie bit her lip and smiled. "Every time we do this."

Dustin smirked and pushed himself back inside. He put one leg up on the bed to give him a better angle to pummel Suzie's tight pussy. His hands rounded her butt before settling on her waist, allowing him to pull her back onto his cock for deeper thrusts. Suzie's moans were getting louder and louder as she neared her finish and the added sensation of Dustin's ballsack slapping against her ass only served to speed up the process. "Dusty, I'm close!" she whimpered, pushing herself back and bringing a hand up to rub at her clit. Under normal circumstances, her boyfriend would have made sure to take care of that himself, but this time he needed both hands in order to maintain a tight enough grip on her to force himself as deep as possible.

"You gonna soak my cock, baby girl?" Dustin purred, moving his hands back down to her ass and giving it a light squeeze.

With her face pressed into the sheets, Suzie nodded. "Mhmm. I'm so close, Dusty-Bun... s-so close."

"I know, Suzie-Poo. Me too," Dustin groaned, squeezing her ass some more and letting his fingers knead the soft flesh.

Suzie gasped when the tip of Dustin's thumb grazed over her butthole, effectively setting off her orgasm and causing her to cry out in pleasure. Dustin didn't stop his movements, but rather picked up the pace. Shaking in pleasure, Suzie made good on her promise when her pussy squirted all over his cock and onto the sheets.

"Holy shit, that was hot," Dustin growled, feeling his own climax bubbling up inside of him. "Oh, _fuck_! Suzie!"

But before he was able to cum, Suzie moved herself away from him, causing his dick to slip out. She flipped herself onto her front and looked up at her boyfriend. "Cum all over me, Dusty," she demanded. "I want to taste you."

Still dangerously close to erupting, Dustin furiously pumped his cock over her face. Suzie closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and prepared for impact. After a short few seconds, she began to feel the hot ropes of cum splashing onto her face and tongue. Dustin's cock twitched wildly in his hand as he came in five strong bursts, followed by two or three weaker ones. A final strand dribbled from the tip and trickled down his length and onto his balls. Feeling the need to steady himself, Dustin slumped back onto the seat in the corner of the room, his entire body a shaky, sweaty mess. He watched with weak eyes as his cum was transfered from Suzie's face onto her finger, and then into her mouth.

After hungrily swallowing down the last of the semen, Suzie crawled over to her boyfriend and placed a kiss on his softening cock. She noticed the trail of cum that had failed to make it onto her face and followed it with her eyes as it ran down off his drained sack and into his butt crack. "I think that's for me," she said, smirking up at him and moving her face closer. Dustin readjusted himself and closed his eyes, letting a deep moan escape his lips the moment Suzie's tongue came into contact with his asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon!


End file.
